


Jealous

by FawnChara



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Polyamory, Septiplier - Freeform, felix has a fixation with jacks ass apparently, guilty masturbation, not for mark tho rip, that's now my fave tag, their gfs are still a thing but not huge, with jelix on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: Mark methodically tapped his fingers against his desk. He knew there was really nothing he could do about his jealousy– andyesit was jealousy. A very unattractive emotion. Mark hated acting this way. Yet he just couldn’t help it when it came to Jack.- - -Or, Jack moves to Brighton and Mark grows jealous of how close he and Felix have gotten.





	1. Initial Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Yes, I am back with another story without working on my others... sigh.
> 
> I've been wanting to write some jelix for the longest time and I got really inspired today as Jack tweeted he bought a house! Not sure where, but it doesn't really matter since this is a fanfic lol.
> 
> In any case, I hope you like the first installment of this work, with a very jealous Mark and somewhat oblivious Jack and sorta bitchy Felix. Please let me know what you think!

 

If Mark were being perfectly honest with himself, he’d say he were just a little bit jealous.

 

Now, Mark wasn’t usually the jealous type. He liked to be positive and prided himself on how well he could keep his emotions in check.

 

Yet it was hard to _not_ be jealous over someone as important as Jack.

 

When Jack had first talked with Mark about moving, Mark had suggested Jack move to LA. “You could even move in with me if you want! My house has plenty of space,” Mark had said, thoughts running a mile a minute with all the possibilities.

 

Jack frowned through the screen of his computer of their Skype call. “Nah, LA is much too crowded for me. Besides, Signe and I want to get a house together. Thanks though!”

 

Mark tried not to be disappointed. Jack had given rational reasons to decline his offer, if he could even call it an offer. Signe was still a thing, and Mark didn’t want to get in the way of their relationship. “So where are you two thinking of moving, then?” Mark asked after a moment to try and salvage their conversation.

 

“We’ve been thinking of Brighton.”

 

_What._

 

“I’ve already talked to Felix about it, and he’s all for it!”

 

_What?_

 

“So we started looking for houses in the area. It seems really nice.”

 

“Wow,” Mark replied, because _wow_ was right. He knew that Jack and Felix had gotten really close as of late to try and steer fans away from the whole ‘septiplier’ mess, but in doing so Jack had pretty much encouraged the growing number of ‘septicpie’ fans. _What a horrible ship name,_ Mark thought, and he had to physically shake his head to rid him from those pointless thoughts. “That’ll be great for the two of you.”

 

Jack smiled, and Mark felt his heart tighten. “I hope so. You definitely have to come visit when we get all moved in!”

 

“Of course,” Mark said with a small smile of his own. “I can even help you move in if you want.”

 

“That’d be cool,” Jack said with his signature grin. “You gotta promise though! No backing out.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Mark laughed, loosening up a bit. “I promise.”

 

After their call ended Mark was left alone, sitting in his office, foot tapping irritably. Logically, he knew he had no right to be upset. But it almost felt like the distance between Jack and he had grown too far. And somehow Felix had gotten in the way. _No, he hasn’t ‘gotten in the way’,_ Mark tried to remind himself. It was just Mark acting like a petulant child. Jack wasn’t _his,_ after all.

 

A lot of time passed before he was able to Skype with Jack again. When he finally got the chance to see Jack’s face on screen (when Mark wasn’t lowkey stalking Jack through his uploads) Jack mentioned that he and Signe finally bought a house in Brighton.

 

“I guess the move’s coming up soon then, huh?” Mark said with a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Yep!” Jack chirped, clearly in a positive mood. “We just finished all the paperwork this afternoon.”

 

Mark perked up slightly at that. “Then am I the first to hear the news?” He purposely made his voice over the top and dramatic so he wouldn’t give away how much he cared about the answer.

 

“I just got off a call with Felix, actually,” Jack replied, sheepish.

 

Mark deflated. _Of fucking course._

 

“I also tweeted it out,” Jack said, steering the conversation away from something that could turn real awkward real quick. “I even talked with Charlie some. Invited him over for some nude fondue nights.” He laughed at that.

 

“Charlie?” Mark parroted. “I didn’t know you still talked with him.”

 

Jack shrugged. “Sometimes, yeah. More so since the interview with his podcast.”

 

Mark tried not to grimace. “Yeah, makes sense.”

 

Jack then moved on to talk about important dates coming up, most relative to Mark being the day he and Signe would move into their new house. “You can come over a couple of days after that, if you’re still up to helping us move in.”

 

“Definitely,” Mark said with a much more real smile. “I promised, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Jack laughed. “I’m still holding you to that!”

 

This time when Jack had to go, Mark felt much better than he had in awhile. He had things to look forward to with Jack, and helping him move into his new house would be huge. In the meantime, he had plenty of projects to work on and collabs with Ethan and Tyler.

 

Mark then switched over to the internet, searching up plane tickets and finding round trip tickets to the UK. He sent Jack his flight details to double check the dates, and Jack responded with a thumbs up emoji. Mark grinned at the message, immediately buying the tickets.

 

Not hearing from Jack for the next few weeks was a little discouraging, but Mark knew that he and his girlfriend were busy packing and getting ready to move out of country. The next time he and Jack really talked again was two days before Mark’s flight to Brighton to join Jack.

 

“We’ve just barely gotten to the house and the first thing we did was setup the wi-fi,” Jack said with a laugh, the sound echoing in his new room. The background behind him on their Skype call was foreign, a plain white wall with towers of moving boxes scattered around.

 

“Wi-fi is love, wi-fi is life,” Mark said seriously, and Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

 

“The movers already brought all our stuff in, thank Jaysus,” Jack commented, and Mark snorted at Jack’s pronunciation of ‘Jesus’.

 

“How was the cab ride from the airport?” Mark asked suddenly. While he already had an idea of the answer, he was hoping it wasn’t true. Still, he needed to know.

 

“Oh, Felix picked us up!”

 

 _Of_ fucking _course._

 

Jack smiled, and his eyes took on a distant look that they usually did whenever he talked about the other YouTuber. “He took us to lunch even, a nice little cafe a couple blocks away from here.”

 

“That was nice of him,’ Mark said stiffly.

 

Jack nodded. “I’m looking forward to you coming out here, though.”

 

Mark’s heartbeat stuttered a bit.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” Jack said, resting his chin on his palm. He still had a distant look in his bright blue eyes eyes. But it was different, somehow, now that it was directed at him. Mark felt his heart hammering away in his chest. “Have you gotten all your recording ready for the trip?”

 

Just as quickly as the mood had changed to... something, it changed again.

 

Mark cleared his throat to recenter himself. “Yeah. I’m all set.”

 

Jack flashed his pearly whites. “Good. We can even do some collabs while you’re here for the week.”

 

“I’m looking forward to that,” Mark replied honestly.

 

There was some noise in the background, and Jack turned around to talk to someone. Mark watched on in confusion until Felix entered the frame. Mark tried to ignore the way Felix’s arm slung so comfortably and casually across Jack’s shoulders.

 

“Sup Mark,” Felix greeted, arm still wrapped around Jack.

 

Mark tried _very_ hard not to grind his teeth. “Hey, Felix.”

 

But Felix was already focused on Jack again, talking over Mark’s hello. And then the two were having their own conversation about dinner, and Mark felt very much like a third wheel. Jack at least had some sense to try and keep Mark involved, but he was fighting a losing battle with that one.

 

Eventually Mark excused himself from their one-sided conversation, bullshitting that he had some more recording to do, even when he really didn’t. Felix barely batted an eye at him even as Jack did a sincere goodbye.

 

When the call ended Mark was left seething in his swivel chair.

 

 _He_ was the one who knew Jack first and became friends with him first. _Not_ _Felix._

 

Mark methodically tapped his fingers against his desk. He knew there was really nothing he could do about his jealousy– and _yes_ it was jealousy. A very unattractive emotion. Mark hated acting this way. Yet he just couldn’t help it when it came to Jack.

 

Part of him had always wanted something more with Jack.

 

But then there was Signe.

 

Mark saw how the two of them were; they were clearly a young couple in love. What kind of asshole would Mark be to get in the way of that? So he compromised with himself.

 

He would settle for being Jack’s best friend. Friends were important, people that one could depend on and count on for support. And Mark always intended to be there for Jack whenever he needed it.

 

But then there was Felix.

 

After Jack and a begrudging Mark had decided to put some space between their public friendship, Jack had seemed to latch onto Felix. The whole Jelix thing had really blown up around Cringemas, and Mark tried very hard to not be an asshole to Felix after that, which was challenging to say the least.

 

Even out of the public’s eye, Jack constantly talked about Felix whenever he was on call with Mark. Mark tried to be supportive of his two friends growing closer together, but even that was trying at times.

 

As Mark stepped off the plane at the Gatwick Airport, he knew that he would need to keep his jealousy in check for the duration of his stay. Immediately he sought out a head of neon green hair, spotting the colored hair easily even under a beanie in the waiting crowd. Mark started towards Jack with a growing smile–

 

–only to pause when he saw Felix standing right next to Jack.

 

The two hadn’t seen him yet, and Mark’s heartbeat picked up as he watched the way their hands were gripping loosely to each other at their sides. It was like they were trying to hold hands but not be _too_ obvious about it.

 

Mark’s feet felt glued in place. Other people whizzed about, but all Mark could focus on was Jack and Felix and the way _their fucking hands were intertwined together._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the nude fondue tweets are [REAL.](http://fawnsean.tumblr.com/post/159086171501/i-am-so-proud-to-say-that-i-witnessed-this-art)


	2. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Jack, and Felix go to lunch together. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Mark frowned, grip tightening on his suitcase as Jack finally caught his eye. He didn’t miss how Jack immediately dropped Felix’s hand upon seeing him. Jack started towards him enthusiastically, weaving through the throng of people, and catching Mark in a bear hug as the little Irishman latched onto him. 

 

“Mark!” Jack exclaimed with a laugh. Mark loved that laugh. 

 

“Good to see you too,” Mark replied honestly, taking full advantage of the contact and squeezing the smaller man while simultaneously trying not to melt into the embrace. He caught Felix’s eye as the other YouTuber walked over to them.

 

“Hey Marky,” Felix said, and Mark  _ swore  _ that the bitch was smiling smugly at him. 

 

Not trusting himself to not make a biting reply, Mark simply nodded at him. It seemed too soon when Jack detached himself from Mark, talking quickly in his excitement in his stupidly adorable accent, telling Mark all about his new house and how much he loved Brighton and all the shops in the area. Mark could only nod along, letting Jack tug his arm forward and direct them to Felix’s car in the lot. 

 

Felix trailed behind them, and Mark felt an odd kind of tension from him. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, especially since he had just caught the two holding hands in public. Sure, Mark knew they were friends and all, but what were they thinking showing that kind of skinship  _ in public? _ Surely someone must have seen them, taken a photo or something. But why were they even doing that in the first place? What Mark had seen raised so many questions, and as they all piled in the car, he really felt like a third wheel, sitting alone in the back as Felix drove and Jack took shotgun.

 

“Mark?”

 

“Hmm?” Mark hummed, and when Jack huffed at him in annoyance he realized that he hadn’t even been paying attention to one of the most important people in his life. Fuck. “Sorry, what was that?” he asked, cringing at his own stupidity. 

 

He’d been too caught up in over analyzing a small oddity that he wasn’t able to properly focus on Jack, who was wholeheartedly the only reason Mark had come to the UK in the first place. And yes,  _ of course  _ Mark was excited to see Jack again after so many months of only being able to see him through the screen of his monitor on Skype, but now that Mark was able to see him interact with Felix  _ in person,  _ he had more than a few thoughts racing through his mind.

 

“Fe, he’s not even paying attention,” Jack whined, turning to their driver with a pouty face. 

 

“Don’t worry babe, I still love you,” Felix replied with a laugh, and to put the icing on the fucking cake Felix even  _ patted Jack’s thigh  _ from across the console. Jack turned red in the face, smacking away Felix’s wandering hand, the blond merely laughing in response.

 

Mark watched the two anxiously, wondering what the fuck had changed in their group dynamic for them to get so close all of a sudden and for Mark to become so detached from it all. 

 

_ Was it really sudden, though?  _ Mark found himself questioning his own thoughts, unsure if it had really been a gradual progression in which the other two became closer over time or if there was an event that sparked it. 

 

One thing Mark was almost sure of was that they had to be more than just friends. It was one thing to joke around on camera for the fans, like at Cringemas, but off the record flirtation? That was a little much. There _had_ to be more behind this.

 

“Are you two fucking or something?”

 

Mark blinked in surprise, finding two sets of eyes staring directly at him. The car stopped, at a red light, and everything just  _ froze.  _

 

He felt his face heat almost immediately, realizing that he’d just said his thoughts  _ out loud.  _

 

“Wow, right to the point there then,” Felix said with a snort, turning back to the wheel as the light turned green again. 

 

“God, Mark, you can’t just ask something like that,” Jack joked, putting on one of his preppy girl accents.

 

Jack then went on about what they should do for lunch, asking Felix if he could take them to some mom and pop shop that Felix had apparently mentioned to him at some point. Mark’s brows drew together in the center as he listened to them move on from his awkward and out of the blue question. 

 

Yet neither of them denied it.

 

As they arrived to the diner, Mark felt like he was in some kind of a daze as he trailed after the two, who were walking  _ much too close  _ next to each other for something to not be happening between them. Which just brought up more questions, because if they really were messing around, then what about Marzia and Signe? Mark thought that both guys were happy with their respective girlfriends, or at least that’s what they led him to believe. He’d have to try and discreetly pry at lunch.

 

They got a booth, Jack sitting next to Felix and Mark across from them. Mark tried not to grind his teeth in annoyance. Even if they weren’t doing anything and really were just close friends, Mark didn’t really have a right to be so overly jealous as he was. Sure, he was friends with Jack first, but that sentiment didn’t really mean anything in the scheme of things, as much as Mark would like it to.

 

Jack ordered some fish meal from the menu under Felix’s recommendation, and Mark chose some random sandwich, not really having much appetite anymore after watching the two of them act so oblivious towards everything and everyone around them, Mark included. 

 

Eventually Jack excused himself to go to the washroom, Felix casually smacking his ass as he left and Mark choking on his iced tea in surprise. Jack shot Felix a playful glare, but said nothing more as he walked away. Felix turned back to the table with a low chuckle, sipping on his own drink as he finally met Mark’s eyes.

 

“So, uh, looks like you two got close,” Mark said dumbly, feeling for once incredibly awkward in front of Felix, who he used to be so comfortable around before. 

 

Felix scoffed, swirling his soda with his straw with a grin. “Close? That’s an understatement.”

 

“What does that mean?” Mark questioned immediately, feeling more than a bit desperate. All their touching was just a joke, right? There was no way they could actually be screwing around behind their girlfriends’ backs, right? Jack wouldn’t choose Felix over him,  _ right? _

 

“Well,” Felix began slowly, and Mark leaned forward to hear the Swede better, “that’s not really a topic for the lunch table.” He fixed Mark with a shit-eating grin and Mark swore to god right then that if Felix continued to be a little bitch for the duration of his stay then he was going to go absolutely insane.

 

Thankfully Jack came back not a minute later, saving Mark from having to converse one on one with Felix further. 

 

“Well, what did you two boys get up to while I was gone?” Jack questioned with his adorable, dorky smile.

 

“Oh nothing really,” Felix replied, fixing Mark with another smirk and casually putting his arm up behind Jack’s shoulders as the Irishman took his seat again. Mark’s nostrils flared in irritation.

 

Jack paid no mind to the arm slowly lowering to wrap around his shoulders, as though he were completely familiar and comfortable with the gesture as the youngest launched into his ideas for the house and videos they could record while Mark was there.

 

Their food arrived then, and Mark sent a silent prayer of thanks as Felix had to remove himself from Jack and  _ damn  _ when did Mark get so petty and jealous over someone he had no right to be?

 

“Signe’s really excited to get her own recording space too, since she used to just use the kitchen back in our old apartment,” Jack said through a mouthful of food. “Marzia’s gonna help her design the room and everything.”

 

“That’s nice,” Mark replied with a smile, because it genuinely was good for the Danish girl, and definitely a step up from the plain kitchen wall she used in the past. It also reminded Mark of his objective, to dig a bit deeper and see if either of them were having relationship troubles. “How is Signe, anyways?”

 

“She’s great,” Jack relied with an honest and soft smile, and Mark’s heart absolutely  _ melted  _ at how pure and open that expression was. “She’s really happy about the move and I’m really excited we can do this together.”

 

Well, that more or less confirmed that Jack and Signe were still definitely a thing and not having problems. After all, Jack was a  _ terrible  _ liar. If he tried to lie to Mark’s face about that then he could have spotted it a mile away. 

 

“And Marzia?” Mark prompted to Felix, who raised a brow at being addressed directly. Mark definitely hadn’t been playing it cool when it came to dealing with Felix.

 

“She’s good. She loves interior design so she’s glad to help out for sure,” Felix replied, and much like Jack, his answer was pretty honest. “How’s Amy?”

 

Mark stiffened at that.

 

“Oh yeah, shame she couldn’t come out here for the visit,” Jack pitched in with a frown.

 

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, tongue feeling like sandpaper in his mouth. “She’s just been really busy.” Yeah, busy packing up the remainder of her things from Mark’s place. He hadn’t really gotten around to telling the others about their relationship problems, and how the two were going ‘on a break’, which was practically code for ‘breaking up’. 

 

“She must be sad she couldn’t make it,” Felix said in an accusatory voice, and Mark’s eyes narrowed minutely.

 

_ “Very,” _ Mark huffed.

 

Felix hummed with faux innocence, taking a bite of his burger. “What’s she so busy with anyways?”

 

“Work,” Mark deadpanned. His grip tightened on his glass.

 

Jack looked between the two with worry, not catching on to Felix’s implications. Thankfully. “You guys good?” he asked, voice filled with a mix of concern and confusion.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Felix replied, tone uppity and chipper again. Mark repressed a growl as the other YouTuber slung his arm across Jack’s shoulders once more.

 

“Just fine,” Mark gritted out.

 

Jack raised a brow in question, but as neither went to elaborate on the tension he ultimately shrugged, going back to his meal. Mark tried to do the same, wanting to focus on his own food and get through the lunch, but he felt eyes boring into him from across the table. Unsurprisingly, it was Felix, fixing him with a knowing grin. His arm tightened around Jack’s slim shoulders possessively, Mark’s eyes darting to the movement automatically. Felix chuckled and Mark wanted to  _ die  _ at how obvious he was being for Felix to catch onto his jealousy so quickly.

 

Somehow Mark made it through the rest of the meal in one piece, hoping the remainder of the day wouldn’t be as bad as it was turning out to be. Though as he watched Felix none-too-discreetly pinch Jack’s ass as they left the diner, Mark had a sinking suspicion that he was doomed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark u aint slick lmao  
> someone help this poor jealous child


	3. Sound Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets Mark settled in the guest room. Mark is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chappie but I hope you all like regardless! :--)

 

By the time they finally reached Jack’s new house, Mark was heaving a sigh of relief.

 

The rest of the car ride hadn’t been so bad thankfully, Jack often initiating conversation with Mark to keep him involved by asking him questions and such. Felix was still being an ass however, seeming to only talk with Jack and saying things that only the Irishman could pick up on. It was infuriating, but there was really nothing Mark could do without starting shit, and he’d rather not pick fights on day one of his stay.

 

He got out of the car with a heavy sigh, Jack hearing and raising a brow. “You alright?”

 

“Fine,” Mark replied. “Just tired after the flight.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Jack said with a grimace. “I didn’t even think about that. You can take a nap right now if you want,” he offered, grabbing Mark’s suitcase from the back like the considerate little sweetheart he was.

 

“Yeah, you should probably sleep,” Felix chipped in, and Mark’s brows furrowed. 

 

After all the time Felix spent ignoring him, he chose  _ then _ to add his two cents to the conversation?  _ What’s he getting at? _ Mark thought briefly, but ultimately brushed it off with a shrug. “Alright, I’ll take a nap then.”

 

Jack smiled at him, mentioning that the guest room needed a bit of putting together first before it would be ready for Mark, though Mark assured him it would be fine since they could do it together. 

 

The house itself looked like some stereotypical UK residence from television, a tall and narrow brick building crowded on either side by similarly styled homes. Still, it was charming, and Mark could definitely see the appeal. Jack was full of smiles and exuberance like usual, gushing to Mark about his new house and how he would finally be able to get a dog as they entered the building, Felix holding the door open for them both. Felix shot him a sneaky look as Mark walked past him, and once again Mark had to wonder what the  _ fuck  _ he was planning.

 

On the inside, the floor plan was rather open, bright white walls complimented by lightly colored wooden floors. There were stairs to the right upon entry, and to the left was what appeared to be the living room. Much like the background Mark had seen on his recent Skype call with Jack, towers of moving boxes were shoved up against the walls, odd pieces of furniture strewn about without definite placement. 

 

“It’s  _ really  _ not much right now,” Jack said quickly, watching Mark’s reaction with a nervous smile. “But it’ll get there!”

 

Mark grinned. “I love it already, it looks nice.”

 

Jack’s shoulders slumped with relief, and Mark had to bite his lip to keep from vocalizing how  _ cute  _ Jack was. 

 

“Where’s Signe?” Mark questioned, listening for someone else in the house.

 

“Uh, probably out shopping with Marzia,” Jack replied, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text. “She said she wanted to get some new curtains.”

 

Mark nodded, walking further into the house. The kitchen was oddly fitting for Jack, white cabinets and a sage green backsplash for accent. Much like the rest of the house, there were boxes piled up on the counters, though these ones were open, plates and dishes having been in the process of being put away.

 

“Yeah, they’ve gone off to the store,” Jack said after a moment, still checking his phone. “In the meantime, we can get you settled in the guest room.”

 

“Alright.” Mark followed after Jack up the stairs, briefly meeting Felix’s eyes as the Swede plopped down on a sofa and pulling out his phone, clearly not interested in whatever Mark and Jack were doing. Mark rolled his eyes, trailing after Jack as he took in the plain, empty walls and creaking floorboards around him. “Looks like we have our work cut out for us, huh?”

 

“Definitely,” Jack assured easily, pausing at a closed door with his hand resting on the silver knob. “But that’s why you’re here!”

 

“True,” Mark agreed with a huff of laughter. “I should have known what I was getting into.”

 

Jack grinned in reply, and Mark was once again taken aback by how positive, genuine, and  _ cute  _ Jack was. He opened the door finally, hinges creaking as it swung freely. “Now when I said it wasn’t much, I  _ really _ meant that.”

 

“No kidding,” Mark murmured. Unlike the other rooms in the house which were crowded with moving boxes, this one was much more barren. It was brightly lit by bare windows on the back wall, but otherwise was a plain square room. The frame and mattress for a queen bed were propped up against the wall, still deconstructed from the move.

 

“I’ll help you with the bed,” Jack said, setting Mark’s suitcase off to the side. 

 

Mark chuckled, smiling fondly at the Irishman as the two got to work. Mark eventually suggested they put on some music, Jack grinning as he played some heavy metal, Mark rolling his eyes with a laugh at his music choice. They chatted as they reassembled the frame, and it was a relief for Mark to have some alone time with him without Felix being a little bitch. They attached the pieces together, pushing the frame up against the far wall and placing the box springs and mattress on top of that. Jack ran downstairs to grab the sheets, and after they put those on the two looked at their work with matching accomplished smiles. It wasn’t much, but it was another step forward into getting Jack settled in his new home. 

 

“I’ll let you sleep now,” Jack said, clapping Mark on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks,” Mark replied, and without even thinking about it he wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist. 

 

Jack stiffened and Mark froze, awkwardly removing his arm from the other with a blush. “I’ll uh, I’ll go see what Felix is up to. Have a good nap!” Jack said hurriedly as he exited the room, Mark still catching a slight redness to his pale cheeks. 

 

Mark stood alone in the room, dumbfounded and embarrassed at his own actions. “Why am I like this,” he muttered, rubbing his temples with a sigh. After seeing Felix so touchy touchy with Jack, he’d been a little desperate for his own contact with the other. Platonically, of course. And while they had been accustomed to skinship from all the panels and conventions they went to, it  _ had  _ been a while since Mark had last seen Jack.  _ Maybe the touching was too much too soon?  _

 

Mark heaved a sigh and tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind, digging his pink moustache pajama pants out of his suitcase and flicking off the lights, crawling into bed a moment later. He was exhausted, but for some reason sleep wouldn’t come to him. The room wasn’t even that bright either as the sun had already set, and Mark tossed and turned in bed with heavy sighs of boredom. 

 

He buried his face in the pillows, breathing deeply and groaning aloud with slight annoyance. Mark had hoped the sheets to smell faintly of Jack, but they only reeked on laundry detergent. Disappointing. 

 

He finally resorted to pulling out his phone after a while, figuring he could play some app games to pass the time until he fell asleep. Mark quickly got bored of that, switching over to Twitter and browsing his social media instead. And  _ that  _ was when he heard it.

 

He froze immediately, holding his breath to see if he could hear it again.

 

He did.

 

Mark sat up in bed with confusion, brows furrowing as he tiptoed out of bed, pressing his ear up against the door, listening intently.

 

_ “Fe–Feli– ah!”  _

 

Mark’s eyes widened, heart hammering in his chest and blush forming on his cheeks as he listened to Jack’s moans of pleasure echoing through the old house. It was his worst case scenario brought to life, and all Mark could do was listen helplessly as Jack let out a particularly loud broken cry and try to wait it out. He definitely wasn’t going out there anytime soon.

 


	4. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to face everyone after the awkward events of the night before. His discussion with Jack and Felix takes a turn he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long. So much has happened in my personal life and I lost the inspiration to write for a while, and it's still not quite back. 
> 
> This chapter sucks, but I hope you all enjoy anyways.

 

Needless to say Mark didn’t sleep very well that night.

 

The noise continued for a while longer, various thumps and groans coming from both parties. Mark’s face had been red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, now knowing what kind of relationship Felix and Jack really had behind the scenes. He still wasn’t sure where either of their girlfriends fit into the picture, if they were aware of the guys and what they were doing, or if they were still in the dark of the situation.

 

Mark tossed and turned in bed, anxiety gnawing at his gut. Now he knew why Felix was acting so smug earlier as well, the Swede obviously catching onto Mark’s crush on Jack and playing it to his advantage. It made him furious to say the least, that someone like _Felix_ was getting to see the most intimate parts of Jack.

 

He then let his mind wander a little, honing in on Jack’s moans and gasps, and imagined he were the one making Jack cry out so. It was pretty easy to ignore Felix’s groans entirely, the Swede not being as vocal as Jack, and Mark had little trouble imagining the position the two were in. Despite himself Mark found a growing hardness in his boxers, and he guiltily rubbed himself as he pretended that Jack was begging _him_ to go harder, faster, _right there._ When he came Mark was filled with nothing but guilt and annoyance, not having thought ahead to the cleanup. He definitely wasn’t going to leave the room for some tissues, either.

 

With a sigh he changed into a new pair of boxers, throwing his dirtied shorts in the corner of the room and stuffing his pillow over his head and try to drone out the noise. After what seemed like far too long Jack let out a particularly loud cry, signaling the end. He heaved a sigh of relief, but even as the noises downstairs ceased, Mark found himself unable to sleep. There was simply too much going on in his mind to rest.

 

At some point Jack had knocked on his door, saying the girls were back and asking if he wanted some dinner. Mark held his breath and stayed silent, and after a few moments he heard footsteps retreating away from his door. He sighed again with relief since he definitely wasn’t ready to see Jack or Felix yet. He’d heard some commotion downstairs, echoing laughter that sounded distinctly feminine, and Mark briefly wondered what he was missing out by acting so reclusive. After another hour or so the household seemed to settle in for a movie, if the loud television sounds were anything to go by. Mark grumbled to himself, pulling out his phone again to distract himself.

 

Finally around 2am the noise quieted down, and Mark heard the front door open before a car drove away. It seemed Marzia and Felix had finally left, and Mark tried to ignore the utter relief he felt at that.

 

He’d passed out after that point from exhaustion, and when Mark woke to the light that filled his room from the rising sun, it set off his anxiety again, knowing he’d have to go downstairs and confront Jack. His anxiousness nearly doubled when he heard two sets of male voices, one belonging to Jack, and the other unfortunately Felix. Mark wondered why Felix was back already, but after last night’s events he wasn’t too surprised. He tried to prolong going downstairs as long as possible, but as the scents of bacon and pancakes rose to the second floor, Mark found his mouth watering.

 

Eventually he got up for a quick trip to the bathroom, taking a piss and cleaning up the remainder of his earlier mess, before heading downstairs to face the rest of the household. The kitchen was alive with the sounds of cooking and general chatter, and Mark entered to find Marzia at the stove and Jack at the coffeemaker, Felix and Signe sitting at the table chatting. They all seemed so at ease and the scene was downright _domestic_ that Mark paused for a moment.

 

Then Jack turned to him and gave him a bright smile with a morning greeting, and Mark found himself relaxing slightly. That was, until Jack finished making his cup of coffee and headed to the kitchen table and Mark noticed a slight limp to his gait. Mark felt his earlier embarrassment return tenfold.

 

He tried to ignore it in favor of greeting the girls, Signe coming up and hugging him, thanking him for coming all the way out to Brighton to help them settle in. Mark hugged her back briefly, still in shock with everything that happened. Marzia greeted him from the stove, asking how he liked his eggs cooked. He managed to choke out a response before he busied himself with getting a cup of coffee for himself.

 

Mark didn’t miss the way Felix hadn’t said a morning greeting yet, or how the Swede was watching him carefully. Mark grabbed a cup of coffee and joined the others at the table, not meeting Felix’s eyes.

 

The rest of breakfast was awkward to say the least.

 

Felix asked Jack if they wanted to go to the gym after breakfast, and Jack quickly agreed, turning to Mark and asking him if he wanted to go as well.

 

“Sure,” Mark agreed, though he knew that it’d be horribly awkward with just the three of them.

 

Signe and Marzia made their own day plans, and after everyone finished their meals it was time to go get ready to start the day. Mark headed back upstairs, and as he was pulling out some clothes he could workout in a knock sounded on his door.

 

“Come in,” he said, grabbing his clothes and shutting his suitcase once more.

 

“Hey,” came the quiet greeting, but Mark would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

“What’s up, Jack?” Mark questioned, turning to face the Irishman. Jack looked a little sheepish, and he crossed his arms over his chest almost self consciously. Mark frowned at the other. “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine,” Jack replied. “Actually that was my question for you. Are _you_ okay? You were kinda quiet at breakfast.”

 

“Oh,” Mark said dumbly, because of _course_ Jack would pick up his own nervous quietness. “Yeah… I’m still just a little jet-lagged, I guess,” he finally replied, hoping Jack wouldn’t catch onto his little white lie.

 

Jack seemed to mull over that answer for a moment, but eventually he mumbled, “If you say so,” before telling Mark that he was going to go get dressed.

 

And then Jack left, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts, heart tightening uncomfortably. He needed to have a proper talk with Felix and Jack about what happened last night, no matter how awkward it would be. He didn’t want to dance around the subject anymore and risk jeopardizing his relationship with Jack like he was.

 

Mark finally got dressed himself, slipping on a pair of gym shorts and his sleeveless green Reptar shirt before heading back downstairs to meet with the others. Jack was having a hushed talk with Felix, which stopped abruptly as Mark entered the room. He was about to comment on it, but Jack snorted with a grin seeing Mark.

 

“Love that shirt,” he said with a chuckle, and Mark posed dramatically for him to try and lighten the mood.

 

Soon the three were heading out, waving goodbye to the girls and climbing in Felix’s car. Felix switched on the radio but kept the volume low, and an odd kind of tension filled the car as it was the perfect opportunity to talk. Mark wanted to ask them about the night before, but he didn’t quite know how to start it.

 

“Did you have a good night, Mark?” Felix eventually asked, and Mark blinked in surprise at being directly addressed by the Swede. Felix shot him a knowing glance through the rearview mirror, and Mark felt his blood boil.

 

“Fine,” Mark replied shortly. “Probably not a good a night as you two, though.”

 

Felix let out a bark of laughter and Jack choked on the sip of water he was taking.

 

“See, Jack?” Felix chortled. “I _told_ you he knew!”

 

“Goddammit,” Jack muttered, rubbing his face with his free hand. “No wonder you were so fockin’ aggressive last night.”

 

Mark looked between the two in confusion. This was _not_ the kind of reaction he’d been expecting. Then again, he had no idea what he’d been expecting in the first place.

 

“Um, explanation please?” Mark asked dumbly, and two sets of eyes met his briefly before Felix focused on the road again.

 

“We’re fuckbuddies,” Felix replied, earning a smack on the arm from Jack. “Okay, there’s a little bit more to it than that.”

 

“No shit,” Mark deadpanned. “What about Marzia? And Signe? Do they know?”

 

“Yeah, they know,” Jack confirmed, pointedly looking out the window. “We’re all in an open relationship. You’ve heard of polyamory, right?”

 

Mark blinked. “Yeah but… why? When?” His mind was racing a mile a minute, and he couldn’t _believe_ that all his worst fears were coming to light. That Jack and Felix were involved in not only a sexual relationship but a _romantic_ one as well? It hit Mark like a punch to the gut, and he wondered yet again how weak his own relationship with Jack had gotten for the Irishman to not confide this extremely important bit of information with him.

 

Felix hummed in thought. “Since before Christmas, actually.”

 

Mark sucked in a breath at that, since that meant that they were together _during_ the Cringemas livestream. Which… made a surprising amount of sense, actually, considering how touchy-feely the two had been at the event.

 

“But why don’t we get to the _really_ interesting part, hm?” Felix said, and Mark and Jack both turned to him in confusion. “Jack! Mark wants to fuck you!”

 

Mark tried stuttering out a retort to that, but couldn’t. His own face was on fire and his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

“What?” Jack asked, cheeks reddening. He turned in his seat to face Mark, countenance a mixture of confusion and surprise.

 

“I–” Mark tried, but Felix cut him off.

 

“I can only imagine how shitty you must be feeling right now, dude,” Felix announced with a laugh, earning him another smack on the arm from Jack. “Ow! What? I’m just saying!”

 

“Felix, shut up for a minute,” Jack said, shooting the Swede a glare. “Mark, is this true?”

 

“He–” Mark stammered, wanting to deny the accusation, but Felix was right. Of course he wanted to have sex with Jack, but he wanted _more_ with the Irishman. Something he never thought he’d have with Signe being Jack’s girlfriend, or with a girlfriend at Mark’s own side. But now everything was different, and the game had changed entirely.  “Well… he’s not exactly _wrong.”_

 

The car slowed, Felix pulling into a parking space as they finally arrived at the gym. Jack blinked at the information, then gave Mark a mischievous grin.

 

“If you wanted in with me, you just had to ask.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fawnsean.tumblr.com/) or add me on snapchat @jennifer_982 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
